deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guitar Villain
Guitar Villain, originally Jagged Stone, is a villain from the animated television series, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He appeared in episode 20, Guitar Villain. Death Battle Wiki Ideas So Far * Guitar Villain vs. Valhallen (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Big Band (Skullgirls) * Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) * Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time) * Mettaton (Undertale) History Jagged Stone is a Rock 'n' Roll superstar, and a master of the guitar. When his producer tried to pressure him into doing a duet with rising music sensation Mr. XY, he was incensed. And when Mr. XY replaced Stone in the No. 1 slot and went on to heap scorn on Stone as a “has-been,” Stone was infuriated. The villain Hawk Moth felt the negative emotions of Jagged Stone, and decided to akuma-tize him, turning him into the super villain, Guitar Villain, and his pet crocodile into a dragon. Guitar Villain’s first target was Mr. XY, and he hijacked his concert at the Eiffel Tower, where he planned to throw XY down, to his death. That is, until Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up! Death Battle Info Appearance Guitar Villain has vibrant pink dreadlocks, a black mask, and a brightly colored outfit. He carries a purple guitar, and rides a purple dragon that breathes green fire. Powers and Abilities The akuma, which grants Guitar Villain his powers, is located in his guitar, so he will always keep it with him. If the guitar is broken, then the akuma will be released, turning Guitar Villain back into Jagged Stone. If the akuma is captured by Ladybug, she can remove its evil power. But, if it is not captured, it will stay hidden, ready to return and transform Stone once again. * Guitar - Guitar Villain has three power attacks with his guitar: ** "Rockin' Riff" – He shouts this, and then plays his guitar, sending out a stream of purple sound waves that make people slaves to his music, even animals. ** “Awesome Solo!” – He shouts this, and then plays his guitar, sending out a stream of yellow sound waves of force that can knock people and things over. One attack was enough to topple the column of the Fontaine du Palmier. ** “Ultimate Solo!” – He shouts this, and then plays his guitar, sending out waves of vibrations in every direction. This causes people and structures to shake and fall over. * Hand-to-Hand Combat - He is also greatly empowered as a fighter, able to leap high, and use his magical guitar as an axe. Weaponry * Guitar Villain uses his guitar, which is the akumatized object, as his weapon. ** He also uses it as a melee weapon when fighting with Cat Noir. Known Associates Fang When Jagged Stone was akumatized, his pet crocodile Fang was transformed into a dragon. He can fly and shoot clouds of super-heated green gas at enemies. Guitar Villain used Fang to transport him around Paris and as a weapon against superheroes. Gallery Guitar Villain Miraculous Ladybug.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Human Category:Male Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Musicians Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Supervillains Category:TV combatants Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Villains Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Celebrities